1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to facsimile operations, and more particularly to a method for printing incoming facsimiles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Known facsimile machines include those which identify an originating phone number from which the facsimile originates and which route the facsimile to an E-mail location, to a storage medium, or to a selected output slot on a facsimile device based on the identified originating phone number of the facsimile. Caller ID information or calling number delivery information is used to determine the source or originating phone number of the facsimile. Other known facsimile machines include those which block unwanted facsimile transmissions. These machines receive a signal indicative of a facsimile transmission from a potential transmitting sender, determine whether the potential transmitting sender is an authorized sender from the caller ID or the transmission subscriber identification (message header) of the proposed facsimile transmission, and block, refuse or terminate the facsimile transmission if the transmitting sender is an unauthorized sender or is not an authorized sender.